Various types of nonvolatile memory (“NVM”), such as flash memory (e.g., NAND flash memory and NOR flash memory), can be used for mass storage. For example, consumer electronic devices (e.g., portable media players) use flash memory to store data, including music, videos, images, and other media or types of information. An ongoing trend in the consumer electronic industry involves utilizing more and more NVM in smaller and smaller devices, creating the necessity for creative packaging solutions that increase data storage density.